In the field of tuning devices for musical instruments and specifically the field of tuning devices used to discern correct fundamental pitch in electric guitar strings and other stringed instruments which utilize transducers to translate metallic string vibration into electromagnetic signals, and when amplified reproduce sound, a new tuning concept is herein disclosed.
Prior art in tuning devices in essence makes a comparison of two separate signals through visible or audible means. One is generated by a tuning device, and is assumed to be fundamentally correct in frequency. This tone is generated by electronic oscillations, a tuning fork mechanism, a crystal, or a like means. The means are well known and described in prior art extensively.
A second signal issues forth from the action of the vibration of the string to be tuned. Prior art gives intricate electronic or stroboscopic means with which to make comparison, or automatically compares and indicates to the user a needed correction in the tautness of the string, by presence of harmonic resonant distortion thus indicating incorrectness of the frequency of vibration issuing from said string. In itself this distortion, or error signal, is a well known effect.
Examples are Osborn, Etal, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,992, which allows the user to compare two separate audible tones by ear, and Pagoda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,048, which compares two such signals stroboscopically. Other methods all offer means of comparing two separate frequencies, one being fundamentally correct, and one issuing from a string of the instrument which is to be tuned. Extensive skill by the user or complex electronics are involved, and both consume time and effort to set up the system for use.